Steve Blum
Steven Jay Blum (born April 28, 1965) is a prolific American voice actor known primarily for his work in anime dubs and video games. Among his credits include the voice of Spike Spiegel of the anime series Cowboy Bebop and Mugen of the anime series Samurai Champloo. He has also played X-Men's Wolverine in numerous games, in the animated series Wolverine and the X-Men and the animated movie Hulk Vs. He is also well known for providing the voice of Jack Cayman, the main character of Madworld.''He also provides the voice of Skrall in the upcoming animated feature BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Blum also voiced TOMs 2-4, the robotic hosts of Toonami shown on Cartoon Network right up to the block's cancellation. He was also the voice of 7-Eleven's "Oh thank heaven" television and radio advertisements. Known Roles Anime Roles Leading roles in '''bold'. * .hack//Legend of the Twilight - Sanjuro * Akira (film) - Scientist, Hospital Doctor (2001 Pioneer Dub) * Afro Samurai - Assassins * Arc the Lad - Elk's Father * Battle Athletes - Headmaster Grant Oldman * Battle B-Daman - Cain McDonnell, Meowmigos, Ababa * Bastard!! - Ninja Master Gara (credited as David Lucas) * The Big O - Roger Smith * Blood+ - Moses, Collins, Additional Voices * Chobits - Hiroyasu Ueda * Code Geass - Kyoshiro Tohdoh * Cosmo Warrior Zero - Harlock * Cowboy Bebop - Spike Spiegel * Cyborg 009 (2001) - Cyborg 0013, Van Vogute (Credited as David Lucas) * Daigunder - Professor Hajime Akebono * Digimon Adventure 02 - Flamedramon, Raidramon, Magnamon, BlackWarGreymon * Digimon Tamers - Guilmon, Mitsuo Yamaki, Kenta Kitagawa * Digimon Frontier - J. P. Shibayama, Beetlemon, MetalKabuterimon * Digimon Data Squad - Falcomon * Dinozaurs - Drago Wing * Duel Masters 2.0 - Chill, Extreme Bucketman, Kyoshiro Kokujo * éX-Driver - Toto (Credited as David Lucas) * ''Fist of the North Star (TV series) - Shin of the Nanto Seiken * FLCL - Miyu Miyu, Masashi * Fushigi Yūgi - various voices * Gad Guard - Seikai, Sharks, Additional Voices * Gate Keepers - Jim Skylark * Great Teacher Onizuka - Eikichi Onizuka (Credited as David Lucas) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - The Laughing Man * Gun Frontier - Harlock (Credited as David Lucas) * ''Gungrave - Ballardbird Lee, Escort, and Lightning Thug #3 * Gundam 0080 - Al's Father * Guyver - Agito Makishima * ''Idaten Jump - Takeshi Yamato * IGPX - Alex Cunningham * Initial D - K.T. Takahashi * Kikaider - Saburo/Hakaider * Kurokami - Bernhard * Last Exile - Vincent Arthai * Love Hina - Masayuki Haitani * Macross Plus - Marge Gueldoa * Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden - Toh Ryuga * Metropolis - Acetylene Lamp * Mobile Suit Gundam Movie Trilogy — Char Aznable * Naruto - Zabuza Momochi, Orochimaru, Murasame, Sazunami * Naruto Shippuden - Orochimaru * Outlaw Star - various extras * Perfect Blue - Nerd, Actor, additional voices * Planetes - Kho Cheng-Shin * Resident Evil: Degeneration - Greg Glen * Rurouni Kenshin - Toma Sakaki and Shishio Makoto (as David Lucas) * S-CRY-ed - Kazuma * Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School - Shizuma Kusanagi * Samurai Champloo - Mugen * Serial Experiments Lain - Husband * Scrapped Princess - Luke Storm * Shinzo - Sago, Eilis, Golden Mushrambo * Street Fighter Alpha - Ken * Street Fighter II: The Movie - T. Hawk * Street Fighter II V - Dhalsim * Strait Jacket - Reiot Stainbarg * ''Super Dimension Fortress Macross II: Lovers, Again - Maj. Nexx and Lord Feff * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Dark Scream, W.A.R.S., Fortress Maximus * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - Leeron Littner * Trigun - Leader of the Roderick Thieves * Vandread - Duero McFile * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom - Isaac * Witch Hunter Robin - Akio Kurosawa * Wolf's Rain - Darcia * X-TV - Aoki Seiichirou * Zatch Bell! - Gofure, Shin, Dr. Hakase, Vile (Demolt's human partner)* Zentrix - OmnicronPsy Non-Anime Roles * Ben 10 - Heatblast, Ghostfreak, Vilgax * G.I. Joe: Resolute - Duke, Roadblock, Wild Bill, Ripcord, Zartan, Doc, Operator, Technician * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - Yakky Doodle, Clamhead * Loonatics Unleashed - Fuz-Zs * Megas XLR - Jamie * My Life as a Teenage Robot - Smytus, Additional Voices * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy - Additional Voices * The Spectacular Spider-Man - Green Goblin, Chameleon, Dilbert Trilby, Blackie Gaxton, Seymour O'Reilly, Gargoyle * Toonami (Cartoon Network Block) - TOM * W.I.T.C.H. - Blunk, Raythor, Kurt * Wolverine and the X-Men - Wolverine, Vanisher* What's New, Scooby-Doo? - Melbourne O'Riley and others Movie Roles * Ah! My Goddess: The Movie - Celestin * Armitage III: Poly-Matrix - Kelly's Manager * Bionicle: The Legend Reborn - Skrall * ''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie - Spike Spiegel * Digimon: The Movie - Poromon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, Magnamon, Computer Voice #1 * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Vincent Valentine * Hulk Vs - Wolverine * Lilo & Stitch - Additional voices * Resident Evil: Degeneration - Greg Glenn * Sakura Wars: The Movie - Yuichi Kayama * Street Fighter Alpha movie - Ken Masters * Tekkonkinkreet - Head Chef * They Were 11 - Rednose, Amazon, King* What the Bleep Do We Know!? - Various Character voices'' Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself Video games * .hack series - Sanjuro, Wiseman, Boney Grunty * .hack//G.U. series - Yata, IYOTEN, Nala * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War - Captain Jack Bartlett (uncredited) * Age of Empires III: The War Chiefs - Colonel Sven Kuechler * Ape Escape 3 - Yellow Monkey (as Steven Blum) * Ape Escape Academy as Yellow Monkey, Pipotron Yellow * Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits - Volk * Armored Core: for Answer - Otsdarva, Maximillian Thermidor * Atelier Iris - Arlin * ATV Offroad Fury 4 - Voice Over and Motion Capture talent * Battlezone (computer game) - Corporal Buzz * Bionic Commando - Joseph “Super Joe” Gibson / Buraq Pilot / Multiplayer Announcer * Bleach: Shattered Blade - Ulquiorra Schiffer * Brave Fencer Musashi - Jon (Colonel Capricciola) * Bushido Blade 2 - Gengoro (as David Lucas) * Call of Duty - Cpt. Foley * Clive Barker's Jericho - Captain Ross, announcer (commercial) * Command & Conquer: Generals - Various voices * Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath - Additional Voices * Command & Conquer Red Alert 3: Uprising - Harbinger Pilot * Company of Heroes - Intel and Base Commander * Conflict: Global Storm - Corporal Mick Connors * Crash Nitro Kart - Crash Bandicoot and Emperor Velo the 27th * Death by Degrees - Narrator and Enrique Ortega (English and Japanese voices) (uncredited) * Dead To Rights II - Jack Slate * Dead Rising - Cliff Hudson, Roger Hall, Additional Voices * Destroy All Humans! - Mutated Majestic Agents, Loudspeaker Voice in Area 42 * Destroy All Humans! 2 - The Black Ninja Leader, Yamasuke Hirotaro, Space Traffic Control and Additional voices * Digimon Rumble Arena - Guilmon/Gallantmon, Reapermon, BlackWarGreymon * Digimon Rumble Arena 2 - Guilmon/Growlmon/Gallantmon, Flamedramon, Phantomon * Doom 3 - Various guards, Scientists, and Zombies * Dragon Age: Origins - Oghren * Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout - Goku * Dynasty Warriors 4 - Sun Jian and Xiahou Yuan (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Sun Jian and Xiahou Yuan (uncredited) * Everquest 2 - Corporal Peckett * F.E.A.R.: Perseus Mandate - Captain David Raynes * Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus - Vincent Valentine * Final Fantasy XII - Ba'Gamnan * Full Throttle (computer game) - Sid * Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter 2 * Ghost Rider (video game) - Vengeance * God of War (video game) - Ares * Gothic 3 * Gears of War - Marcus Fenix (Pre-release version only) * Ground Control II - K´haunir Vicath and G´hall Vicath * Guild Wars Prophecies - Justiciar Hablion and As the Male Lead Character * Guild Wars Factions - The Male Lead Character * Guild Wars Eye of the North - Pyre Fierceshot * Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise From the Ashes - Maximillian Berger * Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure - Motoko, Bob * Halo 3 - Brutes * Hot Shots Golf Fore - Zeus * Justice League Heroes - White Martian Leader * Killer7 - Kenjiro Matsuoka, Benjamin Keane, Trevor Pearlharbor * Lost: Via Domus - Jack Shepard * MadWorld - Jack Cayman * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Wolverine, Venom, Rhino, A.I.M. Troopers (uncredited) * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 - Wolverine, Venom * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes - Various Guards * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops - Gene * Mission Impossible: Operation Surma - Ethan Hunt * Nano Breaker - Keith Spencer (uncredited) * Naruto: Clash of Ninja - Zabuza Momochi * Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 - Orochimaru, The Third Hokage, Zabuza, and Townsfolk * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution - Orochimaru * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 - Orochimaru * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series - Orochimaru, Zabuza, and Tobirama Senju * Naruto: Rise of a Ninja - Orochimaru, Zabuza * Naruto: The Broken Bond - Orochimaru * Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles - Orochimaru * Neo Contra - Master Contra * Neverwinter Nights - Daelan Red Tiger * Neverwinter Nights 2 - One of Many (Child, Brute, Mad Woman), PC (Male Hardened Battler Voice Set) * Ninja Gaiden II - Zedonius * No More Heroes (video game) - Dark Star * Omega Boost - Various voices * Phantom Brave - Walnut (uncredited) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow - Joshamee Gibbs, Black Smoke James, Gibbs, Various other roles * Pirates of the Caribbean Online - Jolly Roger * Pitfall: The Lost Expedition - Pitfall Harry * Power Rangers: Super Legends: - Lord Zedd, Lunar Wolf Ranger, SPD H.Q. Security System * Psychonauts - G-Men, Lungfish Zealot, Tiger * Quake 4 - Various minor characters * Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire - Abduel, Andre, Kokeeno Pookameeso, Magnum Opus, Salim * Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando - The Thugs-4-Less Leader * Rogue Galaxy - Zegram Ghart, Henry, Borga, Golba * Samurai Warriors - Keiji Maeda (uncredited) * Spawn: Armageddon - Violator * S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky - Various stalker characters * Samurai Western - Ralph Norman * Shellshock: Nam 67 - Ramirez * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga - Gale (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 - Gale (uncredited) * "Spider-Man 3 (video game)" - Rhino * Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - Wolverine * SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs - Mark Tepper * SOCOM U.S. Navy SEALs: Combined Assault - Mark Tepper * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 - Mark Tepper * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Schweimer (uncredited) * Star Wars: Battlefront II - Various Rebel Soldiers * Star Wars: Empire at War - Imperial advisor, Rebel Plex Soldier * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption - Consortium advisor, Consortium Defiler, TIE Interceptor pilot * Star Wars: Force Unleashed - Various Storm Troopers * Star Wars: The Old Republic - Bounty Hunter * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance - Lt. Olin Garn * Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast - Reborn Jedi, Galak Fyyar * The Sword of Etheria - Vitis * The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II - Additional voices * The Bouncer - Kou Leifoh * The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay - Rust * The Dig - Dr. Ludger Brink, Cocytan leader * The Punisher (2005 video game) - Bullseye, Matt Murdock, Various Additional voices * Too Human - Hod, Various Additional voices * Tom Clancy's EndWar - General Scott Mitchell * Tomb Raider: Anniversary - Tihocan * Transformers: Autobots - Create-A-Bot * Transformers: Decepticons - Create-A-Bot * Transformers: The Game - Trailbreaker * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - Additional voices * Uncharted: Drake's Fortune - Descendant * Urban Reign - Brad Hawk (uncredited) * Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines - Andrei, Courier, Sabbat * Valkyria Chronicles - Zaka * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra - Canaan, Professor, Sellers * X-Men Legends - Wolverine (comics) * X-Men Legends 2: Rise of Apocalypse - Wolverine, Omega Red * X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Wade Wilson, Senator Kelly * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Winter Assault - Imperial Guard, Assassin (not credited) * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War 2 - Cyrus, Martellus, Techmarine* Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury - Shin Blum has worked under several aliases: * David Lucas * Andrew Watton * Steven Jay * Steve Blum * Steven J. Blum * Daniel Andrews * Roger Smith * David Jeremy* Mike D'Gard Other In addition to his work as a voice actor, he also has worked as a writer in English adaptations of Naruto, Digimon: Digital Monsters and Megaman NT Warrior. Category:Steve Blum Category:Dark Star Category:1000 VoiceTypes Category:Me Blancs